


Finders Keepers

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: negan x reader
Kudos: 20





	Finders Keepers

Laying on the floor, you were spread eagle. “You’ve been pacing for like half an hour. Quit it.” You groaned, not even opening your eyes. The sound of his boots were echoing in the small room, driving you insane.

“Because laying on the floor is doin’ so fuckin’ much?” He asked, glancing down at you.

“You’re using more energy, and you’re gonna get hungry quicker.” You shrugged. “Relax. If you know how.” By the look that you were giving him, he could tell that was a challenge. Not to be the one to back down, he sat down, back against a wall. “Let’s see how long you can last.” You smirked, rolling to your side, propping yourself up on an elbow.

He smirked right back. “Oh, I can fuckin’ last, sweetheart.” His voice was low, and dripping with lust.

Biting your lip, your eyes traveled over his body. “I might have to test that theory for myself.”

“What do I get if I win?” Negan asked, turning this quickly into a bet. “And what do you want if you win?”

“How about…” You started. “If you win, I’m yours completely for one week. I stay naked in your bed to use as you wish.” Watching him shift, you knew that he’d like that. “If I win, I can drag you away whenever I’d like, to do whatever I’d like to or with you.”

He grinned. “Fuckin’ deal.” He agreed quickly, pushing your bottoms down, giving him a nice little show.

You got on all fours and crawled over to him, his legs between yours. Kissing him roughly, you palmed him, letting out a small moan. As your lips moved against his, you managed to free him from his jeans. Pulling away, you looked down. _“Look what I found!”_ You grinned moving back to take him in your mouth. Moaning, you licked up his shaft. Your eyes were on his as you took the tip in his mouth, teasing it with your tongue.

“You have no idea how fuckin’ good your lips look around my cock.” He smirked, his eyes darkening with lust.

As you pulled your mouth off of him, you continued to stroke his cock. “Don’t hold back on me. I’m famished, and I’d like to taste you.” You purred, your lips wrapping around the smooth skin of his erection once more.

You looked up at him while your mouth slid up and down his hard cock, hollowing your cheeks as you moved up to the tip. Taking one hand, you lightly ran your hand down your body until you reached your cunt, you watched his eyes darken even more when you slid a finger into your wet folds. Both of you moaning, you from the sensation and him from watching, you brought your slick finger up to his mouth. He sucked your finger in between his lips, growling at the taste of you.

“Hands and knees. _Now_.” He ordered, his chest heaving. “I wanna fuckin’ hear you.”

With another slow, long suck, you pulled your mouth from his cock. “You gonna make me scream?” You challenged him.

He pulled you into a bruising kiss. “Until you’re hoarse, sweetheart.” Hearing that, you let out a small whimper and quickly did as told. You leaned down on your elbows, angling your back. “That’s a pretty pussy.” Negan mused as he slid the tip of his cock through your folds.

“Fuck me.” You breathed, wanting to feel him pounding you.

In one smooth motion, Negan slid into you with a groan. “Fuckin’ hell.” He gripped your hips, wasting no time. In moments he was thrusting into you, his fingers gripping your hips so hard you could feel the bruises forming. Which only turned you on further.

Arching your back, you pushed back against him, your mouth open in a silent moan. “Oh, Negan…” You moaned as he rolled his hips, pushing in deep. He continued the slow, torturous movements, enjoying the small whimpers you were making.

Negan was teasing you, riling you up, wanting to hear you beg. He could tell you were reaching that point when you started to try to move yourself, only to be held in place by his strong grip. “Somethin’ you want sweetheart?” He groaned.

You bit your lip, trying not to give in, not to give him what he wanted. And failed. “Please, fuck me, Negan…” You whimpered. “Hard!” When he gripped your hair with one hand and picked up his pace, going hard and fast, you gasped. “FUCK!” You cried out, close to your climax. “Oh shit!” You panted, his own groans and grunts adding to your pleasure.

“Come on my cock, sweetheart.” He growled, throwing you over the edge. As you clenched around you, you cried out his name. Negan kept up, fucking you through your orgasm. When he could tell you were coming down from it, he surprised you by pulling out. “You wanted a taste, come and get it.” He stroked himself as you looked over your shoulder. “Get to suckin’.” He smirked. Licking your lips, you turned, angling yourself to take him in your mouth. Negan’s head fell back as you wasted no time. He hit the back of your throat and you moaned as you tasted yourself on him. His fingers tangled in your hair as he held himself in the back of your throat, his hot seed flowing down. “Shit…” He groaned, twitching in your mouth.

Once he released you, you licked him clean. “You win.” You grinned.

Negan chuckled. “Who said I’m done with you?”


End file.
